1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates generally to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a dimming operation and an organic light emitting display device performing the method of controlling the dimming operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an organic light emitting display device includes an organic light emitting display panel. The organic light emitting display panel includes a plurality of organic light emitting elements respectively corresponding to a plurality of sub-pixels.
Each organic light emitting element includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer. The organic light emitting layer is disposed between the electrodes and emits by an electric field caused between the electrodes. One of the electrodes is a transparent electrode so that the organic light emitting element emits light to an outside through the transparent electrode in order to display an image. Generally, the organic light emitting element is driven in a current driving mode.
The organic light emitting display panel further includes two transistors which are electrically connected to the organic light emitting element and drive the organic light emitting element. An image displayed on the organic light emitting display panel may include a display stain occurred by a threshold voltage distribution according to voltage-current characteristic of the transistors in the organic light emitting display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.